Loren Forbush (1827-c1865)
}} Biography Lorin Forbush served as a private in Company C of The Mormon Battalion (1846-1847). He completed the entire march from Iowa to Los Angeles where he was mustered out with his company on 17 July 1847. The 1862 Arrest Warrant below places him near the home of his parents in Union Ward, Cottownwood area. They left in 1864 to settle a farm on Santaquin Utah. Research Notes Do not confuse this Loren with his brother Rufus Francis Forbush (1818-1901) who had a namesake son Loren Ezra Forbush (1846-1914). No other proof of marriage or descendants found. Biography for his father mentions a son Loren that served in the Mormon Battalion. 1862 SLC Arrest Warrant Lorin Forbush was arrested and fined $11.00 for disorderly conduct in Nov 1862 in the Cottonwood River area of Salt Lake County, Utah. No other record of him appears after that date - it is there assumed that he died between 1862 and the 1870 Census period. Source: This is from Series 373:Case Files and Series 3939: Minutes Books of the Salt Lake County (Utah) Probate Court, Civil and Criminal Cases. * Rootsweb * Sullivan Family Tree An affidavit was filed on Nov 17, 1862; by William Holmes that named Nephi and 10 others in the following statement which in part had following basic information. ?On the night of the 13th day of Nov. and on the succeeding night inst, that is to say on the night of the 14th and on the night of the 15th days of November instant. His dwelling house on the Little Cottonwood River in Great Salt Lake County, was surrounded and assaulted in a riotous and tumultuous manner using disgusting and abusive language by James Banks, Nephi Owens, William Woolsey, George Shell, Powell Jenson, Frank Jensen and others. (Next section is difficult to read, so I will get back to the rest of the basic complaint) The said individuals uttering the most disgusting and abusive language towards affiant and his family threatening personal violence firing guns and pistols, swearing, whooping and yelling like so many savages. Disturbing not only the peace of affiant and his family, but of the whole neighborhood in violation of the statutes of the Territory etc.? On the 17th of November, 1862 and order of arrest (warrant) was given to the Sheriff to arrest James Banks, Nephi Owens, William Woolsey, George Shell, Powell Jenson, Frank Jenson, Ephraim Griffith, Joseph Smith, Hyrum Smith, Loren Forbush, and Charles Bird, ?If found in this Territory and bring them forthwith before me at my office in the Court House in Great Salt Lake City, Utah, that an examination may be had in the premises and the said defendants dealt with as the law directs. And for so doing this shall be your sufficient warrant. Signed the 17th day of Nov. by E. Smith, Probate Judge, G.S.L. County The court minutes show that James Banks, Nephi Owens and William Woolsey were all fined $25.00. George Shell, Charles Bird and Joseph Proctor (?) were each fined $10.00 and Frank Johnson and Loren Forbush were fined $5.00 - each to pay their proportion of the costs. The sheriff was ?directed to take the aforesaid prisoners who was fined into custody and then safely keep in the County Prison until they comply with the order of the Court.? The following were released with the payment of the fines and cost by family/friends: Geo Shell, William Woolsey ($64.00) Loren Forbush ($11.00) Joseph Proctor, Frank Johnson, Charles Bird ($49.00). The others including Nephi were returned to the county prison. References * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Utah pioneers